The present disclosure provides a semiconductor device comprises III-V group elements, such as gallium phosphide (GaP), gallium arsenide (GaAs) or gallium nitride (GaN). The semiconductor device could be light-emitting device (LED), power device or solar cell, wherein the LED comprises a p-type semiconductor layer, an n-type semiconductor layer and an active region between the p-type semiconductor layer and the n-type semiconductor layer. When applying an electric field, electrons and holes provided by the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer recombine in the active region and the electrical energy is transferred to the optical energy.
In order to enhance the electrical efficiency and the heat dissipation efficiency, the flip chip type LED is produced. However, the yield of manufacturing the flip chip type LED by the conventional method is decreased and the reliability of the flip chip type LED may also be affected for being incorporated in the compact electrical product.